You're The Light To My Dark
by Dusksunset
Summary: Living in Gotham, going to school in a polluted city, having school drama, crushes, conflicts, and being a super hero; what else could go wrong? A BMWW fanfic


**You're The Light To My Dark**

**By Dusksunset**

****So, my first fan fic. :D

Yay BMWW!

In this story, they're basically teenagers with school drama, crushes, conflicts, and having super powers. Well, one of them does.

Critiques are appreciated. (:

**DEVIANTART - ** .com **- check for fanart of Light To My Dark**

* * *

Slowly roaming the hallways of the school, not wanting to go to her next class, Diana mumbled under her breath, "Stupid English," making her way into the classroom. "Well, at least I have some friends in here."

Making her way to her seat, she glanced over to her crush sitting in his desk with girls all swooning over him. Rolling her eyes, she took her seat.

* * *

**Bruce**

* * *

Sitting in his seat, waiting for class to start, Bruce slouched down, fleeing from all the girls staring at him. _How am I suppose to avoid them without being rude? Then again, slouching is already rude._ When he saw some girls start walking towards him, he slowly pulled his hood over his head. "Great, just great."

"Why so shy?" a girl with long brown hair asked in a flirtatious tone, sitting down in the seat next to him, with her two "followers" giggling shyly behind her, batting their eyes.

Not replying to the girl, he slouched down even lower, hoping they'd get the hint that he didn't want anything to do with them. Of course, they didn't and just kept gazing at him, which he had to admit, was creepy.

"The girls are right, you are really handsome up close," the brown haired girl said flipping her hair, obviously trying to impress him. That kind of thing never impressed him. Ever. All Bruce could stare at was a very beautiful girl sitting in the front row, with her long black hair spilling over her shoulders.

* * *

**Diana**

* * *

Turning around to see what was happening, she caught sight of her crush's eyes, staring right at her. She gave a small smile and he immediately turned his head the other way. She turned back around, but tried to listen to the conversation happening behind her.

"So, do you want to go out sometime? With me?" Talia asked. "Like for lunch or something? Or even a romantic dinner?"

Diana couldn't help but get angry. _Why that annoying little brat! I'll beat you up any! _She hated it when girls asked him out. She couldn't help that she had a crush on the hottest guy in school. _Who wouldn't?! _ Hoping for no response from him, she took out a book and covered her face, not wanting anyone to see how red she'd gotten.

* * *

**Bruce**

* * *

After looking away, he quickly looked back at her to see her back once again, hoping he didn't make a mistake. _Did she take it the wrong way? Hopefully not. _

Completely ignoring the girls next to him, tuning out everything they said, and sat up in his seat, taking off his hood. _The last time I talked to her was what, two weeks ago? _ Thinking of a way to make that change, his thoughts were soon interrupted by an annoying voice.

"So, do you?"

"Huh, what? Do what?" he said blankly.

"You know, go out with me, like lunch or something."

"Oh, uhh…" he glanced over to the black haired girl and then replied, "sorry, can't."

Shoked, Talia and her "goons" walked away, whispering, "No one rejects me!" in a pissy attitude.

"Great Bruce, way to ruin your image," Bruce whispered.

Finally, the teacher walked into the classroom, explaining all the instructions to whatever they had to do. Of course, Bruce wasn't paying attention; he had too much on his mind.

"Bruce," he heard someone say. Looking up, he saw that pretty black haired girl, with shining blue eyes, smiling down at him.

"Oh, hi Diana," he said shyly, grinning a little. "What's up?"

"Umm…we're suppose to…be partners for this project." Crap. He didn't listen to a word the teacher sai. _What project?_

"Oh,uhh…"

Sitting down in the seat next to him, she slowly said, "the teacher picked arbitrarily, so, I'm stuck with you." then gave a small grin. She looked down, letting her hair fall to her face.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Thanks for reading! (: The next one will be longer, I promise, but this is just the beginning. Any suggestions for what should happen next would be very helpful. :D


End file.
